Harry Potter and The Saviours of Light
by ZainabAlam
Summary: Book One of the Series. Set after the third Tri-Wizard Task, Harry and Hermione face betrayal within their own friends and are sent back in time to the Maraunders' Era. They must then prepare to defeat Voldemort as well as discover true love. How will their actions bear consequences in the future?
1. Suicide and Mudbloods

**Hi all you Harry Potter fans out there!**

**I just want to say that I may be one of the biggest fans out there for Harry Potter and so I was so not happy that Harry married Ginny in the final book and Ron ended up with Hermione. Sorry dor all those Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione fans out there but in my opinion it should be Harry/Hermione and Ron/Lavender.**

**Anyway this is definitely not for Ron fans out there so if you are a Ron fan then I suggest you turn away cos Ron is not going to be any good in this fanfic. All the characters will be OOC so be warned cos what's the fun if we stick to the same personalities in the book?**

**So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic so don't flame me too harshly. The main plot is that Harry and Hermione will be sent to the Marauders' era and they will stay there all the way from fourth year up to the last year. Therefore sequels will be written.**

**Anyway enjoy and read and review cos I need to know if it is any good.**

Chapter One: Suicide and Mudbloods

CRASH!

BANG!

... Silence...

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and sighed. Ron slouched back onto the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione curled up on the armchair and burrowed her face back into the heavy journal she was reading after renting it from the library.

'What do we do Ron? It's hurting me that he's going through all of this,' Hermione said after a few minutes silence.

Ron looked over at her to see her chocolate brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

'I don't know Hermione... he's my best mate and I feel helpless knowing I can't help him, like he usually helps us,' Ron sighed exasperatedly.

There was a pause and then Hermione stood up. Ron scrambled to his feet as well, however he wasn't sure what for.

'Maybe I should go and check up on him,' Hermione said.

'What if he blows again?' Ron asked worried.

Hermione glared at him, 'Ron your best mate, our friend is in there, an emotional wreck and all you can think about is his temper?'

Ron mumbled something and looked at the floor.

'I was right... you have the emotional range of a teaspoon,' Hermione huffed.

She turned and stalked over to the staircase. With one more glance at Ron, she started up to the dorms where the boys slept.

Tentatively she stepped forward and knocked. There was no answer and with a deep breath she pushed the oak door open and walked into the messy dorm.

Forgetting why she was there for a second at the sight of the room, she took out her wand and with a swishing motion, the clothes distributed themselves onto the respective beds. With a small smile she tucked her wand in her holster on her waist and her eyes raked around the room.

She heard the water running in the bathroom and decided to wait on Harry's bed for him to come out. Getting comfy she waited for the water to stop running and after a while, she perked up when the water was switched off.

Just as she was satisfied that everything was alright and that Harry was not going to drown himself, she turned to exit the room when she stopped.

She then turned towards the bathroom after hearing sobbing. Puzzled she crept towards the door and watched as Harry was bent over the sink, sobbing to himself quietly so he wouldn't be heard. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears as she heard the suffering in his sobs and wanted nothing more than to run and give Harry a hug.

Deciding to give him a moment and not to disrespect his request for time alone, she turned to go down to the common room when she saw it. It stood out against the polished white floor of the bathroom and she felt her blood run cold.

She then heard a plinking noise and saw that it was dripping from somewhere. Her eyes fearful of what she would find, she looked up and what she saw made her heart stand still.

A silver dagger was digging into Harry's arm and she saw that Harry was enjoying the feeling. He had a look on his face that told Hermione he wouldn't be stopping soon. She got out her wand and was just about to pounce when she heard his words.

'I'm coming Mum, Dad, Cedric...' he said quietly as he positioned the silver dagger lightly against his wrist.

'I'm sorry Hermione, Ron, everyone... but I can't do this anymore, Cedric died because of me and maybe it might be one of you next... it's killing me that I am standing around and more people, day by day, are dying because of me... I guess I'll see you at the other side... have a nice life.'

Hermione couldn't take it and she burst into the bathroom and with a flick of her wand, the dagger went sailing across the room and fell with a clang to the floor. Harry looked startled and Hermione had half a mind to punch the idiot right there on the spot. However she saw the amount of blood flowing from his cuts and she raced forward and took his arm into her hand.

'RON GET YOUR ARSE UP HERE NOW!' Hermione screamed as she set to work healing the cuts. She wasn't any good at healing spells as it was new to her.

Ron came bursting to the bathroom, looking wildly around, and swore at the sight of the blood. He then saw Harry, looking deathly pale, and Hermione trying her best to heal the cuts from his arm.

'Hermione...' Ron trailed and Hermione looked at him. He was surprised to see the scared look she was giving him but nodded and looked over at Harry.

'Harry, what the bloody hell were you thinking?' Ron asked and Harry shrugged before falling forward. Ron caught him before he hit the floor and Harry smiled weakly, before falling unconscious.

'He's lost too much blood,' Hermione said and her hand trembled slightly. A sob threatened to escape her mouth but she swallowed it and turned to look at Ron.

'Get him to his bed, I'll go and get Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. She'll be able to understand and tell Professor Dumbledore,' Hermione said and with that she raced out of the room as if her life depended on it.

'Sure give me the hardest part,' Ron grunted as he half-carried, half-dragged Harry and staggered to the bed with him. He tucked Harry up and sat on his bed, in case Harry decided to do anything rash again. He left the bathroom as it was so Dumbledore and everyone else could understand the gravity of the situation.

As he watched his friend, he got caught up in his thoughts. How had Harry, the innocent and unaware of magic young boy gone, from that sweet boy that Ron became fast friends with, to someone that was a wreck?

'It was all Voldemort,' Ron thought furiously to himself. He had taken a 1-year-old child's parents away from him, left him in an abusive family, ripped families apart, sent innocent people to Azkaban, left people in terror of their loved one's lives and reduced Harry to an emotional wreck.

Ron smiled sadly at Harry and thought back to a few days ago when it had happened.

**Flashback...**

**Everyone was waiting anxiously on the stands during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Fleur and Krum had been treated and were equally anxious for both Harry and Cedric. They knew that something was not right about the maze.**

**Suddenly there was a flash and Harry and Cedric appeared. Apparently the Cup had been a portkey. Immediately there was screaming and cheering for the two Hogwart Champions. However Harry and Cedric were still lying there.**

**A scream from Fleur indicated that something was wrong and everyone hushed. Dumbledore strode over to Harry as did the rest of the judges. Their reactions were enough to scare everyone.**

**Madame Maxime screamed and hugged Fleur tightly as tears flowed down their eyes. Krum had his head bowed in respect. The next words shocked everyone as a very scared and emotional Harry shouted, 'He's back! Voldemort's back! Cedric told me to bring back his body... I couldn't leave him!' He sobbed.**

**Ron and Hermione pushed through the crowd and Hermione gasped and tears dropped from her eyes. She composed herself and together both she and Ron took an arm of Harry and steered him towards a bench. They sat down and watched as Amos Diggory ran over to his son's body and moaned in agony.**

**The next words he uttered were devastating for the Trio. Amos walked over to Harry and grabbed the front of his shirt angrily.**

'**Why didn't you save him?! I thought you were so talented that you could put your name in a cup... What happened boy? Couldn't bear for my boy to win and so you killed him off. What did you do... sign a deal with Voldemort for your life instead of Cedric's?'**

**Everyone grew silent and Hermione bristled in anger. Ron had to fight off not trying to punch the idiot's face in and silently trembled.**

**Dumbledore strode over and grabbed Diggory away from Harry. Everyone trembled at the sight of the cold fury etched over Dumbledore's features. However, before Dumbledore could speak, Harry spoke softly and everyone heard him.**

'**I tried to save him. I really did... but Voldemort was quicker. I would give anything to be in Cedric's position. He didn't deserve to die because of me,' Harry said and before anyone could react, Harry turned and with a limp, walked back up to the castle.**

**Hermione lost it and marched over to Amos. She slapped him across the face, red with anger.**

'**I can't believe people like you exist! Harry just came back after probably duelling Voldemort, his arm was covered in blood and he was trembling from the side effects of the Cruciatus. He watched your son die before his very eyes and if I know Harry he'll be haunted from this forever! AND YOU HAD THE NERVE TO BLAME YOUR SON'S DEATH ON HARRY! Just be glad you aren't dead yet,' Hermione warned in a venomous tone and with that she grabbed Ron and they sprinted to the castle in search of Harry.**

**Everyone was stunned into silence and Dumbledore was the first to react. Ordering the students back to their dorms, he turned to Amos.**

'**Just be very glad that I am not Voldemort Amos otherwise your condition would be worse that your son's,' Dumbledore warned. There was no twinkle in his eyes and the cold fury on his voice echoed in his voice as he spoke.**

**With that he swept up to the castle, to find Harry and see if he was ok.**

**Minerva walked up to Amos with disgust on her face. 'The funeral will be in two days.'**

**With that she also swept past Amos up to the castle to find Dumbledore and her Gryffindors.**

**Severus walked over to Amos and with a sneer, he spoke as well, 'even I know that what you told Potter was over the line. Even the Dark Lord would never disrespect someone like that.' He then hurried up to his dungeons in the castle. Although they weren't exactly on good terms, he had to get Potter some potion to soothe the effects of the Cruciatus on the poor boy.**

**Amos was left there shivering at the slight chill. Wrapping his cloak around him, he headed up to the castle for a warm mug of cocoa.**

**...**

**The days went by and somehow Rita Skeeter had written an article. However it disgusted everyone as she outline Harry in the exact same was as Amos had said to him. From then on out no one read the Daily Prophet anymore.**

**Harry barely got out of his room and everyone was worried about him. The biggest shock for Ron and Hermione came in the form of Draco Malfoy.**

**During dinner that night, Hermione and Ron were sat at the Gryffindor table when Draco sauntered over. Harry was in his room, as usual, and Ron and Hermione were discussing something in low voices.**

'**Err, Granger, Weasley,' Draco said uncertainly and both Ron and Hermione looked up suspiciously.**

'**Malfoy if you want to say any snide remark then please don't,' Hermione said in a shaky voice. The last few days had taken the toll on her and she was close to breaking down, only composing herself for Harry.**

'**No I just...' Malfoy began.**

'**Spit it out already my food is getting cold,' Ron said. If he said anything about Harry he would punch his bratty face in.**

'**Alright Weasley, I just want to know how Potter is doing,' Malfoy said and both looked at him in surprise.**

'**And why would that be?' Ron asked.**

'**Look even I know that what Diggory said was uncalled for, even cruel, and not even Potter deserved it... after all he had just been tortured and escaped with his life,' Malfoy said and with that he walked back over to the Slytherin table and sat down.**

'**Well what do ya know?' Ron said in amazement and Hermione nodded.**

**...**

**Cedric's funeral was held and although Amos was there, no one said anything to him apart from the few apologies and consolation.**

**Cedric's mother was devastated. Having seen her baby boy in a coffin, she broke down and screamed in anguish. Cho had hurried over and both women consoled each other, crying and mourning over the loss of the boy they both loved.**

**Harry was also present but was a silent spectator. As soon as Cedric was buried he walked back and shut himself away. He had seen Amos coming over and he nearly ran to get away from him.**

**Hermione had watched it as she and Ron laid flowers on the coffin and both glared at Diggory. They then hurried to offer Harry comfort. They had been worried that Harry had not yet broken down and were told by Dumbledore that by Harry having not shown emotions, it would be fatal. If he cried then that would be the first step to recovery.**

**Flashback End...**

Ron sighed. Suddenly there was a bang and in hurried Hermione with Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore bringing up the rear. He sighed and knew everything would be fine in the end.

After the check up and a quick blood replenishing potion, Harry looked better that before.

'Thank goodness you found us in time Miss Granger otherwise Harry would have to be transferred to St Mungo's.' Madam Pomfrey said and she gave a few vials of the potion to Ron.

'Make him have that for the next few days,' she said briskly and with that she set off back to the hospital wing.

McGonagall also sighed in relief and she swept away before promising that she wouldn't tell anyone about this.

Dumbledore was the last to leave and he turned to Ron and Hermione.

'You two need to hurry, otherwise Harry may not be the same again,' he said seriously and then with a slight bow he turned and walked off back to his office.

The door shut and Hermione sank onto Ron's bed and began to sob.

Ron, alarmed by this, rushed over and he hugged Hermione. She continued to sob until she calmed down. Ron stepped back and feeling his shirt slightly soaking he muttered a drying spell and sat down opposite Hermione.

'I feel really helpless. Harry was my first friend ever and I can't help him,' she said sadly and Ron squeezed her shoulder.

'It'll be alright Hermione. You know Harry, he'll pull through... for both of us,' Ron comforted Hermione but she turned to look at him. Ron gulped and knew he had said something wrong from Hermione's expression.

'Oh and where were you this year when you turned your back on your, so you say, best mate? Where were you when Harry wanted a friend to turn to from all the misunderstanding of him putting his name in the cup? Were you with Harry... did you provide him support? TELL ME RONALD WEASLEY!'

Hermione glared coldly at Ron, who stood there shocked at the outburst. His ears turned red as he rounded on Hermione.

'Yeah you think it was easy for me? Well Harry doesn't have five brothers to live up to! Harry doesn't have to prove himself to the world and his parents that he can actually do something and be recognised other that Harry Potter's side-kick! He doesn't suffer from poverty and have to deal with hand-me-downs from others! Does he?!'

Hermione gasped at the bitter words coming from Ron's mouth. So this was how he felt.

'Well you know as well as I do that Harry would do anything to have a family! Or have you forgotten how his family was torn apart by Voldemort!'

Hermione then turned and stormed out of the room. She made her way to the common room and sat down on an armchair near the fire. She glanced around and saw people staring at her, no doubt having heard the argument.

She never knew Ron was this bitter. She scoffed, Harry was Ron's so-called best friend. How low could he sink?

Before she could think of anything else, Ron had followed her and his face was red with anger. The room fell silent as Ron glared at Hermione.

She stood up, anger coursing through her body just by looking at Ron.

'I can't believe that you have the nerve Ronald Weasley to compare yourself to Harry! He's not the one that is jealous about his friend so maybe you should get a reality check done cos Harry's not the one here trying to get sympathy for himself!'

Hermione had had enough with Ron and wanted him to get out of her face. However Ron did the exact opposite.

'You think you're so high and mighty about yourself! Well here's the reality check for you Hermione... at least I belong here, a pureblood in his own right... maybe you should piss off back to your own muggle world... after all what are you? Oh yeah, a Mudblood!'

The room was deathly still and Hermione felt as if someone had slapped her across the face. She knew it was too good to be true when she gained two friends during her first year when no one paid her any attention beforehand. And now one of her so-called friends had just said something that they had attempted to curse Malfoy for in second year.

'And not only that I had to stick around with your hopeless Mudblood ways because of Harry... if I had my way I would have already handed you to Voldemort so you could serve your real purpose!'

Everyone in the common room couldn't believe their ears and Fred and George had to be held back by Angelina and Katie so they couldn't kill Ron. Everyone turned to glance at Hermione, who stood there frozen.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked down to the floor, her bushy hair surrounding the frame of her face and hiding her from everyone's gaze.

'Now Harry isn't here to save your filthy sorry ass, I can finally get rid of you and rid the world of one less mudblood. So say your last words,' Ron said as he drew his wand and everyone seemed to freeze as Ron pointed his wand directly at Hermione's heart.

'STUPEFY!'


	2. A Duel

**Hi everyone,**

**This chapter is quite exciting with the new side of Ron exposed. I have to get rid of him so what way is better than to make his a lunatic.**

**I just updated it so it is a bit different from before. I was reading back over it and saw that a few changes needed to be made. Please review and tell me what you think about it.**

**Enjoy and read and review!**

Chapter 2: Crucio!

Everyone watched on as Ron was blasted to the other side of the room and slid down the wall, barely conscious. Having trained with Hermione and Harry, the trio could resist minor spells such as the stunner and the disarming spells.

Everyone spun around and saw a very angry Harry standing at the top of the staircase with his wand out and pointed at Ron and his eyes glowing ferociously with an intense green.

'Harry?' Hermione asked confused but then her head turned away. She didn't want Harry to see her like this.

Harry walked over to Hermione, one eye still kept on Ron, and lifted her chin up. Her chocolate brown orbs met the gaze of concerned green ones and Harry could see the hurt and fear in Hermione's.

'Hermione...' Harry asked and his eyes softened and without warning he pulled her in for an embrace. Even Harry knew that Hermione needed a hug to feel better.

He heard a few sobs and pulled her towards him more closely. He had a feeling to protect her and he felt disgusted at Ron. His supposed best-friend. The one that was about to kill his closest female friend.

'He was g-going to k-k-kill me H-Harry,' she hiccupped and Harry soothed her by rubbing her back gently.

'He's not gonna cos I'm here now,' Harry said back, 'I'll protect you.'

After a few minutes of the two standing in an embrace, they pulled away slowly. Harry wiped her tears away with his thumb and she gave a small smile.

'Thanks,' Hermione said softly and a small blush graced her face as she reached up and kissed Harry's cheek. He smiled at her.

'No problem Hermione,' Harry said and felt his chest filling with warmth after Hermione's kiss.

'Urghh,' Ron said and everyone watched as the temperature fell frosty as Harry slowly turned and faced a disorientated Ron. However he shook his head and gazed at Harry, who was standing near Hermione.

Harry pushed Hermione behind him protectively as Ron pulled his wand on Hermione. She grabbed Harry hand and flinched slightly from the gaze Ron gave her. Harry tightened his grip on his wand and gave a small squeeze to reassure her it was going to be fine.

'Girls take Hermione up to her room and give her some water,' Harry said and Hermione shook her head.

'No I want to stay here,' Hermione said stubbornly.

'Angelina, Lavender, Parvati, Katie,' Harry said again, but forcefully, and the four girls nodded and led Hermione away. Lavender put an arm around Hermione and Parvati linked arms with her. Hermione looked at Harry one last time and Harry winked at her. However before they could get to the stairs a spell nearly hit them and they stopped in their tracks.

'Where's the mudblood going?' Ron sneered as he walked closer towards Hermione and the other girls.

Hermione began to shake and the girls tightened their grips on Hermione reassuringly.

'Get away from them Ron,' Harry said and Ron snorted.

'I don't take orders from the Chosen One!' Ron said.

'Get away you arsehole,' Lavender said and Ron smirked as he looked her up and down hungrily.

'Oh you'll make a lovely treat tonight Brown,' Ron said and Lavender looked disgusted.

'Move or you'll regret it,' Harry said, his temper raising.

'And what if I don't?' Ron taunted.

'I don't think you want to know,' Harry growled.

'Maybe I should get rid of both of you... Voldemort wouldn't be too fussed with the Boy-Who-Lived and a Mudblood being wiped out,' Ron thought aloud.

'I can't believe you're a Gryffindor,' Seamus said angrily.

'Maybe you should have been in Slytherin,' Dean butted in.

'You're pathetic,' Harry snarled.

Ron let out a laugh and pointed his wand at Harry.

'I don't care Potter,' Ron stated. He had an emotionless face.

'Don't push me Ron,' Harry said through gritted teeth, 'let the girls go.'

'No,' Ron stated simply.

'Get out of the way you git,' Harry said again.

'You think you're such a great wizard Harry,' Ron said, 'well reality check I'm so much better that no one will be able to make me get out of the way, not even the so-called Chosen One.'

'Reality check I'm not the one who's turning into Voldemort,' Harry said losing his temper altogether.

Everyone gasped and Ron went red with anger. He moved out the way and started towards Harry, who stood his ground, watching his angry friend approaching him.

'I'm turning into Voldemort?! I'll show you, and I think I'll begin with a dose of pain,' Ron snarled.

'Hit me... I've had worse,' Harry challenged and without a warning Harry cast a stupefy jinx at Ron, who sidestepped it.

A purple light came out of Ron's wand and Harry deflected it, smashing a vase as the bone-breaking hex hit the vase.

But it was only a distraction as Ron then sent five blood-boiling hexes at Harry at rapid speed.

Harry, thinking fast, summoned a shield and all five hit the shield at once, absorbing into the shield.

Everyone watched the duel go on in awe at Harry's magical power but disgust at Ron's choices of spells.

Hermione stood there trembling and Ron noticed this. As Harry was holding up a shield, Ron cast a bone-breaker at Hermione.

'Look out!' Some people shouted and Harry whirled around to see that a hex was heading for Hermione. He sprinted towards her and pushed her aside, taking the hex in his left arm. Everyone gasped and a few girls scream at the large crack that echoed around the room.

Harry gasped in pain and struggled to keep up on his feet.

'And now the finale,' Ron smirked darkly, 'Avada Kedavra,' he shouted.

Time seemed to freeze as everyone including Harry watched the green light heading towards him. He raised his wand and conjured a shield of metal in front of himself.

The spell collided with the shield and exploded, the force of the explosion sending Harry smashing back into the wall. He bit his lip as his broken arm was jostled painfully.

Everyone else braced themselves but noticed the golden barrier put up between themselves and the two boys duelling. They could only watch as Harry clutched tight of his wand and struggled to get up on his knees.

However a cutting spell hit Harry and he gasped in pain as blood spurted out from his side and his shirt started to soak it.

Harry fell to all fours and clutched his side with his good arm. He looked up painfully as Ron approached him with an evil smirk.

No one dared to move as Ron advanced on Harry, who watched him coolly.

'You're no better than a death eater,' Harry said gritting his teeth in pain and Ron sneered.

'At least I can see what needs to be eliminated. Now I'm gonna make you experience a world of pain,' Ron replied, 'Crucio,' he uttered.

Everyone screamed as Harry was hit and thrashed around on the ground. He bit his lip to stop screaming. He wasn't giving satisfaction to Ron.

'Stop it Ron!' Hermione screamed as tears flowed down her face. She tried to get through the barrier but Harry was still holding it up. The seventh years were trying all kinds of spells to get the barrier down but Harry wasn't letting it go down any time soon.

The satisfaction on Ron's face showed he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

The curse lifted after a minute and Harry lay panting on the floor, trembling from the aftermath of the curse.

Silence was heard in the common room. No one believed that a Gryffindor could use an unforgivable.

'That the best you could do Ron,' Harry gasped out after a few seconds. His limbs felt on fire and more blood was gushing out from the wound.

'So that wasn't enough,' Ron asked in a deadly voice, 'maybe I should let the Mudblood taste a dose of pain.'

'Don't even touch her Ron,' Harry threatened. However Ron approached the barrier, with the intention of dragging Hermione into the centre of the room. Hermione shrank back and Fred and George stood in front of her, blocking her off.

However he could not get through. Harry chuckled as he struggled to his feet.

'Let it down,' Ron said in a cold tone.

'No way,' Harry said. However he was worried. He couldn't keep the barrier up and it was starting to show.

'A little bit more pain and you'll do exactly as I say,' Ron said and with that he sent a fire spell at Harry.

Harry threw up a shield of water and the fire died down.

Ron then sent another cruciatus at Harry, who conjured up another shield. Another explosion and when the smoke cleared Harry could be seen struggling to get up again. The blood was dripping onto the floor from his wound and he felt light-headed and dizzy.

The barrier shimmered and flickered and then it dissolved away. Ron grinned in triumph.

He shoved everyone away with a blast of dark magic and grabbed Hermione by the hair and threw her down next to Harry.

'Harry...' Hermione said softly and touched Harry's face softly.

'I won't let him hurt you,' Harry whispered in pain. Hermione smiled softly and took in his bruised face and trembling limbs. She aimed her wand at the gash and healed in up temporarily.

'So touching,' Ron said and aimed his wand at Hermione.

'Now watch as the Mudblood suffers,' Ron said and uttering the curse it headed to Hermione. Harry, with his seeker reflexes, shoved Hermione aside and was hit with the curse.

Harry let out an anguished scream, no longer able to take it. Everyone cringed at the sound.

'You stupid Potter,' Ron said angrily and lasted the curse for a minute longer.

Ron stopped the curse and Harry fell limply onto the floor. His face was screwed up in pain and he was trembling violently. He opened his eyes to stare back into his ex-friends face.

'That's where a half-blood should belong, at my feet,' he said.

The common room had opened and Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape rushed in. Shock turned into anger as Dumbledore whipped his wand out and banished Ron away from Harry. He then hurried towards him along with McGonagall. Snape bound up Ron and took his wand away.

Hermione put a hand on his cheek and tears ran down her face. He gave one weak smile and fell unconscious.

'Miss Granger we need to take him to the Hospital Wing,' McGonagall said as she put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione nodded and with a flick of a wand, a stretcher appeared. Seamus and Dean helped carry Harry and placed him on the stretcher.

McGonagall then hurried to the Hospital Wing along with Snape, Harry levitated on the stretcher.

'Hang in there Harry,' Hermione whispered before she broke down and fell to the floor, her hands over her face sobbing.

Dumbledore vanished with Ron, no doubt to his office. Everyone collapsed down onto a chair, sofa or the floor, and the girls ran over to Hermione to offer support.

'Can you believe it?' Seamus said.

'And Ron even tortured Harry, what a pathetic prick,' Dean muttered darkly.

'Harry was amazing though. The way he protected us even when he was in pain…' Neville piped up and everyone agreed.

'That's what the third time he's been under the Cruciatus?' Seamus said counting on his fingers.

Everyone was stunned by this piece of news and a new found respect for Harry was found in everyone's mind.

'I can't believe that was our brother!' Fred said angrily pacing up and down the room.

'Such a jealous prick, knew it from when he was born,' George said.

'Did not,' Fred argued.

'Did too,' George countered.

'Did not.'

'Did too.'

'Will you all shut the hell up?!' Hermione screamed and everyone looked at her. She looked a wreck with her curly hair sticking everywhere and her eyes puffy and red.

The room was silent and with that Hermione turned on her heel and marched out of the portrait door, slamming it shut behind her angrily.

'Don't mind her, she's just hysterical,' Parvati said to the silent room.

'And who wouldn't be... their ex-friend just duelled and tortured her other best friend with dark magic, attempted to kill her only for her best friend bear the brunt,' Angelina said sadly and everyone murmured sadly.

...

The next morning in the Great Hall, the whole of the Gryffindor table were silent, hoping for any news. No one had heard about the attack on Harry by Ron yet so the other three houses were chatting away, unaware of what had happened last night.

The worst one was Hermione. She was sitting by herself after returning to the common room dripping wet from the rain outside and was too worried to sleep, with an extremely short temper in the morning. Her food wasn't even touched and she glanced at the entrance every minute she looked like she was having spasms.

Dumbledore stood up and everyone looked at him. He cleared his throat with a sombre expression and glanced at Hermione who was gazing into space.

'I have a very bad piece of news to give to you all. Last night in the Gryffindor Common Room a unpleasant experience occurred involving one Mr Harry Potter,' he started but was interrupted by a blonde Slytherin.

'Oh what happened to the precious Golden Boy now? Lost something has he? Fallen out of bed and bumped his nose? Aww,' Malfoy said and the Gryffindors held their breath and looked at Hermione, who was positively furious.

McGonagall stood up to try and calm Hermione down when Hermione blew.

'MALFOY YOU'RE THE MOST INSENSITIVE WART EVER KNOWN TO MANKIND! IF YOU DO NOT HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY THEN I SUGGEST YOU SHOVE YOUR COCKY LITTLE FACE UP YOUR ARSE BECAUSE FRANKLY I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE SMALL RANGE OF VOCABULARY STORED IN YOUR PEA-SIZED BRAIN!'

Hermione sat down breathing heavily and Malfoy paled considerably. Everyone else looked shocked at the Smartest Witch and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

'As I was saying before rudely being interrupted by Mr Malfoy, was that Mr Ronald Weasley has committed a terrible act. He confronted Mr Potter and subjected him to the Cruciatus Curse...' he said and the room was shocked, '... twice.'

Immediately the room began to talk and they were all shocked that a Gryffindor had performed an unforgivable curse on a fellow student... and not only a fellow student but one of their best friends.

'He also attempted to subject Miss Granger to the same curse however Mr Potter shoved her aside and took the curse himself. Mr Potter is currently in the hospital wing, whilst regretfully we cannot arrest Mr Weasley as he is a minor but we have expelled him.'

Suddenly the door banged open and there stood... Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black. He looked absolutely furious and walked straight over to Dumbledore, having being owled last night.

Some people screamed and a few people pointed their wands at him.

'Everyone lower your wands, Sirius Black is innocent as shown in the Daily Prophet yesterday,' Dumbledore said calmly and eventually everyone lowered their wands.

'Where's my godson Albus?' he asked fuming.

'In the hospital wing Sirius,' Dumbledore said sadly, 'now why don't you sit and have some breakfast and we can visit him later. Poppy tells me he is currently sleeping,' Dumbledore suggested and Sirius nodded, although he looked about to explode.

'Sirius,' a small voice came and Sirius whirled around to see the dishevelled figure of Hermione.

'Hermione,' Sirius said and Hermione nodded.

'I'm sorry, this all started with me. Ron was going to kill me but then Harry knocked him aside and then Ron confronted Harry and he... he bound up Harry and t-tortured him. Then he was going to torture me but Harry shoved me away at the last moment and was t-tortured again!' Hermione said as tears fell from her eyes. She averted her gaze and waited for the harsh words to come her way.

Sirius softened his gaze and knelt before her. He put his hands on her shoulder.

'Look at me Hermione,' Sirius said softly and Hermione hesitantly met Sirius' gaze.

'It's not your fault Hermione; you were scared and didn't expect this. Harry cares about his friends as you should know and so he would have even jumped in front of the Killing Curse for you so don't blame yourself. Harry knew fully well what he was intending to do,' Sirius finished and Hermione, overwhelmed with the kindness and the whole event yesterday flung herself at Sirius and started to sob.

After a few minutes, Hermione calmed down and with a smile she sat next to Ginny, who pulled her in for a hug. She sniffled and everyone gave her a smile and she began to butter some toast.

Everyone started to chatter again and soon the Hall was back to normal. However the room grew quiet as they could hear raised voices in the outside corridor and everyone quietened to hear waht was going on.

'I need to see her,' a male voice said.

'Oh no you don't, back to bed now!' Madam Pomfrey's voice said raised.

'But I'm sick of it, anyway what if Ron got her again when I fainted!' Harry's voice came floating and seemed angry.

'POTTER!'

Everyone flinched at the sound of an angry Madam Pomfrey. There were clattering footsteps and the doors banged open.

Harry Potter stood there in his clothes, looking wildly around the Hall. He swayed slightly and clutched the frame of the door to steady himself. His eyes were bloodshot and he seemed to spasm every once in a while. His arm was covered in a bandage and he walked slowly forward with a limp.

His eyes stopped when he saw Hermione, who had stood up with relief on her face. He raced over to her, forgetting about his leg and embraced her fiercely. She hugged back and he pulled away to examine her. Apart from red eyes and messy hair she seemed fine.

'Hermione...' he said and Hermione smiled happily, 'you're fine, thank Merlin.'

Hermione smiled but shook her head and frowned.

'Harry you should be asleep and resting,' she said and lightly smacked his arm. He smirked.

'But if I was would I be able to do this?' he asked.

Without another word he pulled Hermione towards him with his arm around her waist and leaning forward, placed a kiss on her lips. She froze and then a second later she kissed him back. She could hear catcalls and could hear the twins whistling but ignored them.

She was having her first kiss with the man she loved ever since first year when he saved her from the troll. She could feel the adrenaline pumping and eagerly leaned in for more, his soft lips pressing against hers. Fireworks were going off and she felt slightly dizzy, one hand in his soft messy jet-black hair and the other wrapped around his neck. It was bliss.

Harry was feeling the exact same. He could smell her vanilla and parchment scent and her lips were delicate and softly pressed against his. One arm was wrapped around her petite waist and the other was lost in the gorgeous curly locks that, like his hair, were untameable. But that's how he liked it.

They pulled back after what seemed like eternity and a goofy grin played on Harry's face. Hermione blushed as applause rang out through the hall. The perfect duo were together and all around the two, people were collecting gold from bets made.


	3. Back In Time

**Hi everyone,**

**Thanks to all you following my story. I think that this chapter is quite heart-warming but that might be just me. I've cleared up all about Sirius and so hope it will be enjoyable to read.**

**Read and Review folks...**

Chapter 3: Back in time

'MR POTTER!'

Everyone turned to see a furious Madam Pomfrey standing at the door of the Great Hall, her hands on her hips, glaring at Harry. Said Harry who was currently looking around the room trying to find somewhere to hide, and in the end opted for behind Hermione.

Madam Pomfrey came storming up the aisle to where Harry and Hermione stood and stopped a few inches away from them. Hermione moved out of the way and so Harry found himself staring directly in a red-faced and furious nurse.

'So Mr Potter, care to explain yourself as to why you are here and not in your bed after being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse at least twice in one night?'

Harry gulped at the anger in her voice and gave a smile.

'Well I had to see whether my girlfriend was fine,' he smirked and sent a wink in Hermione's direction. She blushed.

'And is your girlfriend fine now Mr Potter?' Madam Pomfrey asked dangerously.

Harry nodded and looked as if he was mock-thinking, 'well she was fine as soon as I gave her the present I was meaning to give her since a while now so...'

Madam Pomfrey nodded slowly.

'Well if that is all, would you kindly GET BACK TO THE HOSPITAL WING AND GET IN YOUR BED!'

Everyone jumped as Madam Pomfrey shouted and Harry nodded like a scared obedient puppy.

'Yes Ma'am,' he said as he mock-saluted. Everyone chuckled at him.

Madam Pomfrey then turned to the side and pointed a finger towards the door. Harry started towards the door but paused and walked over to Hermione. He gave her an embrace.

'Come visit me later Mione, I'll be looking forward for it,' he whispered huskily and with a small peck on her cheek, he limped out of the hall, Madam Pomfrey hot on his heels.

Hermione sat down on the Gryffindor table and immediately the girls surrounded her and bombarded her with questions.

Up on the staff table, the professors were congratulating a stunned Sirius. He couldn't believe that Harry could establish what James couldn't do. He had announced to the whole school that he and Hermione were in a relationship. James would be proud.

'I must say that Harry is more of a Marauder than you and James,' McGonagall said.

Sirius looked at McGonagall with an indignant expression.

'I can't believe you would stoop that low Minnie,' Sirius said in mock outrage.

McGonagall tried to pull a stern face but she cracked and started to laugh. Soon enough all the professors were laughing along.

...

The next morning Harry entered the Great Hall to applause. Hermione was walked with him and he no longer had a limp. They were holding hands and they both stopped walking when Hermione buried her face in Harry's shirt to stop everyone seeing the blush on her face.

'Come on Mione,' Harry said trying to pull Hermione away.

'No,' Hermione managed to squeak out.

Harry sighed and an idea came to him. He smirked.

'Oh Mione, shall we have breakfast in the kitchens then?' he asked and Hermione nodded.

'Yes please,' she said.

Harry then made to turn around with Hermione but at the last moment scooped her up and carried her bridal style.

'Eek,' she said surprised and Harry laughed.

He walked to their usual place on the Gryffindor table, as Hermione hid her face in his shirt.

'I hate you Potter,' she grumbled.

'Love you too,' he winked and they sat down together. Hermione calmed down after a while and they chatted together.

Sirius had decided to go home that night, after meeting Harry at the Hospital Wing.

**Flashback...**

'**Sirius what are you doing here?' Harry asked panicking and looking around for any dementors.**

**Sirius chuckled and took out a Daily Prophet newspaper dated a week ago.**

'**You're a bit out of date pup,' Sirius said and thrust the paper into Harry's hands.**

**Harry read the paper, as it described the capture of Pettigrew on the last raid at the Riddle House and then leading onto Sirius Black being omitted of all charges.**

**Harry happily hugged Sirius, and Sirius laughed as Harry bounced on his bed repeating, 'Sirius is free!' over and over again.**

'**And that's not all,' Sirius said. He pulled out a legal envelope addressed to Mr H. Potter and gave it to Harry.**

'**What's this?' Harry asked but Sirius motioned for him to open it.**

**Harry ripped over the envelope and unfolded the letter.**

_**Mr Harry Potter,**_

_**I am happy to inform you that Mr Sirius Orion Black has been cleared of all charges and is now a free man. We, on behalf of all the Ministry of Magic, apologise for the unfair treatment of your Godfather.**_

_**We would therefore like to inform you that since Mr Sirius Black was cleared of all charges, he is now your legal guardian and has all rights over you. Since Mr Black has no heir, he has also legally adopted you, therefore your new legal name is Mr Harry Potter-Black and you are therefore entitled to the role of Head of the Black Family once you come of age or if anything was to happen to the current Lord Sirius Black. You are also the Head of the Potter Family once you come of age as well.**_

_**Thank you for your time and congratulations once again,**_

_**Amelia Bones,**_

_**Head of the DMLE**_

**Harry dropped the letter in shock and processed all the information in his head. Now he was Sirius' son and had a father. He was the heir to the Black and Potter Family and Sirius was free.**

'**Well pup, are you okay with this? I know I didn't ask you before hand and I know I can't replace James but -,' Sirius said in a panic but was cut off when Harry pulled him into a hug.**

'**I love you... Dad,' Harry said overwhelmed and Sirius felt a few tears in his eyes when Harry addressed him as Dad. He hugged Harry hack.**

'**And I love you too Son,' Sirius said and Harry smiled. He brushed a few tears away impatiently and sat back down on the bed.**

'**Well I'll be waiting for you at the train station so look out for me,' Sirius said and ruffled Harry's hair.**

'**See you then Dad,' Harry said and Sirius smiled.**

'**You too pup.'**

**And with that Sirius strode out of the Hospital Wing.**

**Flashback end...**

Harry took a bite of toast and smiled at the thought of not going back to the Dursley house ever! Hermione smiled as well and Harry wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close. He gave a peck on her cheek and she giggled.

'So Harry I see you finally got your shit together and asked her out,' Seamus said as he, Dean and Neville sat down opposite the two.

'Of course,' Harry said proudly, 'there was no way she wouldn't say yes.'

Hermione pulled a tongue out at him.

'No need to get cocky Mr Potter just cos I said yes. I could say no right now and dump you,' Hermione said and Harry looked at her.

'You wouldn't,' Harry said in mock outrage.

'Well then what would you like to say Mr Potter?' Hermione asked and smirked.

'Sorry Mione,' Harry said.

'Thank you. Now if you don't mind I'll see you later cos I need to hit the library,' Hermione said. She gave Harry a peck on the cheek and walked off.

Harry watched her and couldn't help but marvel at the way her brown hair bounced softly as she walked and it shone radiantly in the sunlight. Her clothes showed her curves slightly and her skin was flawless and shone like the moon.

Dean elbowed Seamus and Neville and they watched Harry with a smirk. Together they cleared their throats and Harry was thrown out of his stupor and blushed.

'She's got you whipped man,' Dean said and Harry threw scrambled egg at him. Dean ducked out of the way and it hit Seamus instead.

Harry burst out laughing but abruptly stopped when a goblet of pumpkin juice was thrown at him. He sat there surprised for a second, his hair dripping from the pumpkin juice.

He dried himself and was about to retaliate when Neville whispered 'McGonagall' and with a smile at the Professor, refilled his plate with food and started to eat. There was a rustle of wings a few minutes later and everyone watched the post come.

Not expecting anything, Harry carried on eating however a tap later and he saw a owl in front of him, with it's leg held out. There was a parcel and after untying it from the owl, the owl took off after nicking a bacon rasher.

'What you got there Harry?' Seamus asked and Harry shrugged.

'I don't remember ordering anything,' he said and he opened the box to find... an egg. It was gold and red and a note was attatched to it.

Picking the note up, he unfolded it.

_A gift from a well-wisher. We'll meet soon Harry James Potter. I can't wait for us all to meet so we can have a blast._

Puzzled, Harry looked back down at the egg. What could it be? And what did the note mean?

Picking the egg up, he examined it. It looked ordinary and there were no cracks or dents. He looked over to the staff table and saw that Dumbledore was looking at him.

With a shrug, Harry looked back at the egg. He was about to pull his hand away when he felt a jerk under his navel. He froze and tried to pull his hand away but it was stuck. He gulped and looked back at Dumbledore, who was halfway up from his chair, when he vanished.

Everyone fell silent as Dumbledore rushed over to Harry's seat, where he sat just seconds ago, and picked up the note that had come with the egg.

Reading it he stood up and turned to everyone.

'I'm afraid that Lord Voldemort has taken Harry Potter,' he said gravely.

'NO!'

Everyone glanced at the door to see Hermione standing there, her face white and pale. She then fainted.

...

Harry's knees buckled as he hit the ground. He grunted and quickly stood up and took out his wand. His heart was thumping hard against his ribcage and he wiped his sweaty palm on his trouser leg.

He looked around at his surroundings and realised he was inside a house, in the basement. His hand ran along the slimy walls and he saw the entrance barricaded by bars.

'At least it's not a graveyard,' he thought and sat down on the floor. He thought of Hermione, how she would react when she found out he was gone. He wondered who had sent the egg.

The egg!

Harry looked around frantically and saw that the egg was against a stone pillar and picked it up. All of a sudden he heard footsteps and so stuffed the egg into his jacket pocket. He gripped his wand and moved to peer at the door cautiously from around the stone pillar.

The door opened and Harry saw a hooded figure enter the room. A death eater! That must mean that Voldemort summoned him. But how? Hogwarts was guarded against this wasn't it? That's what Dumbledore had said.

'Come here boy!' the man shouted and Harry contemplated. Should he go? There was a large chance Voldemort would kill him. But if he hid it would show that he was scared of Voldemort. Not going to happen. There was only one thing for it. He would run.

Creeping around the pillar he edged towards the door. The hooded figure was still looking for him with his back towards him and so he continued to creep to the door. Suddenly there was a crunch and Harry swore as he realised that he had stepped on some glass.

A pause and then the hooded figure turned and spotted Harry. He raised his wand but Harry was quicker.

'Stupefy,' Harry said and the man was stunned and fell to the wall, unconscious.

Harry then sprinted up the stairs and came to a long corridor. He then sprinted towards the window and looked out of it. He was on the ground floor but at the back of the house. He turned and sprinted in the other direction and burst through the closed door... into a larger room.

Confused Harry turned but came face to face with a dozen death eaters. He backed into the room and watched the death eaters warily.

'So Harry Potter, you finally decided to join us,' a voice said and Harry felt a twinge of pain in his scar. He ignored it and looked to see Voldemort approaching him.

'Hello Tom,' Harry said.

Voldemort hissed.

'How come I'm here? And where is here?' Harry asked and Voldemort laughed. It chilled Harry to the bone.

'Well since you are to die shortly, I'll be glad to answer your question. I have called you here to die. I sent you that egg so that you would be brought here away from Dumbledore. You're all alone!'

Harry snorted, 'Do you think Dumbledore won't find you? He knows everything about you Tom and he knows which places you are most likely to hide away like the snake-face bastard you are.'

Voldemort looked shocked but snickered.

'Aah, but does he know which time you're in?' Voldemort asked slyly.

Harry froze. What did Voldemort mean?

'W-What do you mean?' Harry asked nervously.

'This is the year 1970. Where I am at the height of my power. Where your pathetic parents are still alive.'

Harry froze again. His parents were alive!

'So why do you need me? It's not as if they know I am alive,' Harry scowled at Voldemort.

'Ah, but if I have you and your parents I can kill you all off together and fulfil the prophecy,' Voldemort said triumphantly.

'What prophecy?' Harry asked. Dumbledore had never mentioned a prophecy.

'Has the great Albus Dumbledore not told you about the prophecy? I thought he loved his golden boy. Well let me have the great pleasure of telling you,' Voldemort mocked and with that he repeated the prophecy to Harry...

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... _

Harry was still but then smirked. So he had to kill Voldemort... well this would be fun.

'So Harry Potter, let the prophecy be fulfilled...' Voldemort said and with that he fired the killing curse at Harry. Harry leapt aside at the last moment and shot a stunner at Voldemort who deflected it.

There was a crash outside and aurors started to fill the house. The death eaters began to duel with them only to be overcome easily.

Meanwhile Harry and Voldemort traded curses and Harry ducked and rolled around to dodge them. All the death eaters had been knocked out and apprehended and so all the aurors were watching the Dark Lord battle against a fourteen year-old boy.

'Avada Kedavra,' Voldemort hissed. The green curse missed Harry barely.

'Sectusempra!' bellowed Harry.

'Crucio,' Voldemort shot the torture curse but Harry ducked it.

'Stupefy!' Harry shouted, but Voldemort deflected it.

'Petrificus Totalus!' Voldemort shouted back.

A petrifying curse fired at Harry who dodged it.

However it was a decoy as Harry was then hit by the Cruciatus curse. He thrashed around on the floor in pain but didn't let out a sound. After a few minutes the curse was lifted and Harry fell to the floor once again.

He watched as Voldemort walked over to Harry and nudged him over so that Harry rolled over onto his back. He was panting and trembling as Voldemort leered at him.

'We'll meet again Harry Potter,' he whispered before disapparating as the aurors closed in around him.

Harry then felt someone pick him up and disapparate. He heard the familiar sound of St Mungo's Hospital and as he was laid onto the stretcher, he finally succumbed to darkness.

...

'I believe Mr Potter has travelled back in time,' Dumbledore said and Hermione, Sirius, Remus Lupin, McGonagall and Snape all looked at him.

'What?' Sirius asked in disbelief.

'How can that be?' Remus asked.

'Apparently Voldemort had sent that egg Mr Potter received during breakfast and that was a portkey,' Dumbledore explained.

'So which year has Harry been transported to?' Sirius asked.

'This is where it gets complicated itself, the year that Mr Potter has been transported to is 1970,' Dumbledore said.

Remus and Sirius frowned and looked at Dumbledore.

'Isn't that the year that Harry's parents, Sirius and Professor Lupin were in their fifth year at Hogwarts?'

Everyone turned in surprise to Hermione. Although she was distraught a few moments before, she was now looking determinedly ahead.

'You're right,' Sirius exclaimed after a while.

'I remember now, there was an exchange student called Harry Potter during our fifth year and he stayed till we graduated. We all thought he was a cousin of James,' Remus said.

'Wait a minute there was another student as well that was his girlfriend,' Remus said after a while.

'Yeah they were always kissing and being romantic. I think her name was...' Sirius trailed off and looked at Remus, who was also remembered and his eyes widened.

'Err, boys?' McGonagall asked and cleared her throat. Both of them jumped and turned to look at Hermione.

'You were the other student... Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's girlfriend and also the other exchange student,' they both said and Hermione laughed.

'I don't care... Professor Dumbledore I want Harry back,' Hermione said with her voice cracking.

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Severus.

'Severus I need that potion you were working on,' Dumbledore said and Severus nodded and rushed off. He came back with a goblet of smoking potion a few minutes later.

'Good, now we need to say the incantation and then Miss Granger needs to drink it as soon as possible,' Dumbledore said.

'Go and get anything necessary such as the Invisibility Cloak and anything else, shrink your trunk and put it in your pocket. Then come back here,' Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded.

In her dormitory, she grabbed a few clothes, a picture of her parents, some advanced textbooks full of spells and potions and pulled on a travelling cloak. She then rushed into Harry's dorm and grabbed his invisibility cloak, the Marauder's Map, his Firebolt as she knew he wouldn't have a broom to fly and play Quidditch, and his photo album of his parents. She also stuffed some of his clothes and his travelling cloak as well as his money bag. When all that was put away she shrunk the trunk and placed it in her cloak's pocket.

She then hurried to the mirror and tidied herself up. With that she sprinted back to the office and entered the room. Snape was muttering an incantation and the goblet glowed blue.

'Now Miss Granger, you must drink this now,' Dumbledore said and she nodded.

'But how are we going to get back?' Hermione asked.

'I think that Voldemort has lured Harry there for a reason. When you defeat Voldemort then you may be able to get back. I will contact you with Fawkes,' Dumbledore said.

'Be safe Miss Granger,' McGonagall said and Sirius pulled her in for a brief hug.

'Look after Harry won't you?' he asked and she nodded.

'Here take this in an emergency,' Remus said and handed her a small package. She nodded.

'Look after Crookshanks and Hedwig,' Hermione said and with that she gulped the potion down. It burned her throat.

She stood there and a moment later vanished.

...

**1970 – Dumbledore's office**

Hermione hit the ground and her knees gave way. She picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself down.

Her eyes rested on the man seated behind the desk. His eyes twinkled as he met her gaze.

'Hello Miss Granger, I've been expecting you.'


	4. Finding Harry, Malfoy and Mudbloods

**Hi everyone,**

**Something happened to my fanfiction so I have had to upload my chapters again but I have tweaked a few things.**

**Please read and review telling me whether it is better or not.**

Chapter Four: Finding Harry, Malfoy and Mudbloods.

'Hello Miss Granger, I've been expecting you.'

Hermione nodded and collapsed onto the chair in front of the desk. Dumbledore leaned forward and gave a smile.

'I'm sure you know all about me Professor,' Hermione said and Dumbledore nodded.

'Yes. I am pleased to say that we have located Mr Potter,' he said and Hermione's eyes lit up.

'Really? Where is he? Is he alright? Can I see him?' Hermione asked feverishly and Dumbledore chuckled.

'He was found in the Riddle Manor, duelling against Lord Voldemort. He is fine however has a few minor injuries. We may go and see him now but unfortunately the Sorting will be occurring in a few minutes,' Dumbledore explained and Hermione nodded.

However relieved she was she couldn't help but worry for her boyfriend. She smiled. Harry would get through, he always did.

'Well Professor can I get sorted now and then go and get Harry?' she asked and Dumbledore nodded.

'Sure, let's head on down. But make sure you tell no one that you are from the future. You are an exchange student. Now what was your House in the future?'

'Gryffindor,' she replied.

'Ok, if you would take off your travelling cloak. We don't want to alarm anyone but these days, anyone wearing a black cloak of any sort is usually associated with Voldemort.'

Hermione nodded and took off her cloak. Her attire wasn't her robes at the moment but she wasn't bothered.

Dumbledore then swept through the office and they both headed on down to the Great Hall.

'Now just wait here and I will call you when we are ready for you,' Dumbledore said and Hermione nodded. Dumbledore swept into the Hall and she leant against the wall with a sigh of relief. Her Harry was fine and everything would be alright.

'Now welcome to our First-Years and welcome back to everyone else. I hope you all had a splendid summer. Before we begin the feast we have an exchange student that needs to be sorted. She will be entering the fifth year.'

Hermione straightened up and she grew nervous. Would she be sorted into Gryffindor again?

'Please welcome Hermione Granger,' Dumbledore said and Hermione walked into the room. Some of the boys wolf-whistled but she walked straight ahead. She was already taken... by a rather handsome man actually.

Sitting down on the stool, Professor McGonagall dropped the hat onto her head.

_So Miss Granger, welcome back to the past._

How do you know?

_Nothing is hidden from me. I think you have a purpose for returning._

Yes my boyfriend was taken by Voldemort and I need to rescue him.

_So noble of you, definitely Gryffindor like._

Yes sort me into Gryffindor.

_Why the hurry?_

SO I CAN GO AND RESCUE HARRY!

_Chill yourself._

I'm sorry but can we please hurry?

_Of course, let me see..._

Just get me into Gryffindor.

_Ok keep your hair on!_

Don't say anything about my hair or you'll regret it!

_Eep... better be GRYFFINDOR!_

Hermione sighed and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat at the end and waited patiently for the feast to start. She gave a glance at Dumbledore, who nodded.

'Let the feast begin!'

The food appeared and everyone dug in. However Hermione was not in the mood.

Along the table, four boys sat side by side. One had messy black hair and wore round glasses over hazel eyes. He was James Potter. The second boy had shoulder-length black hair and a slim face. His name was Sirius Black. The third boy had mousy hair and grey eyes. He looked tired but a happy smile was on his face. He was Remus Lupin. The fourth boy was a plump boy and quite timid. This was Peter Pettigrew. The four boys were better known as the Marauders and were the pranksters of the school.

They were currently watching the new girl, Hermione, playing around with her food.

'Wonder what's eating her up Padfoot?' James asked.

'Why are you asking me Prongs?' Sirius asked.

'Well you do claim to know a lot about girls... what was the term Moony?' James asked.

'I think you mean he said he was a sex-god,' Remus smirked and James laughed.

'I am though,' Sirius pouted.

'Well go and talk to her then,' Peter said.

'Why should I Wormtail? I hardly know her,' Sirius barked back.

'And when has that ever stopped you? Just on the train you were flirting with a Ravenclaw,' James said.

'And you hardly knew her Padfoot,' Remus pointed out as he ate his chicken leg.

'Well no one can hardly resist my looks,' Sirius said and flipped his hair back.

'10 Galleons she won't even look his way Prongs,' Remus mused.

'You're on, 20 Galleons she'll slap him Moony,' James said and Remus nodded. They both shook on it.

'The cheek of it,' Sirius said and with that he strolled to the end of the table and plonked himself across Hermione.

'Hey there, I'm Sirius, Sirius Black,' Sirius said and held out a hand.

Hermione looked up and shook his hand, 'Hermione Granger,' she introduced herself.

'So what's a gorgeous babe like you sitting by yourself?' Sirius asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione snorted.

'I'm fine thanks,' she said and Sirius deflated.

Over with the other boys, James laughed with Moony at Sirius being rejected.

'Are you sure? I'm open,' Sirius asked hopefully.

Hermione giggled at the similarities between old and young Sirius. They hadn't changed one bit.

'So that a yes?' Sirius asked.

'Hmm,' Hermione mock-thought, 'how about you shove yourself up that cocky little arse of yours?' she suggested. She was seriously fed up with Sirius' flirting and needed to see Harry.

'Ooh a feisty one! Haven't had a challenge in a while,' Sirius said and Hermione huffed. She stood up.

'Look, just leave me alone,' she shouted. Everyone turned to see the new girl shouting at Sirius, 'for your kind information I have a boyfriend who already loves me.'

And with that she stormed up to Dumbledore, everyone watching her in shock.

'Can we go now?!' she asked desperately.

Dumbledore nodded. He stood up and turned to McGonagall.

'Please will you take over for me tonight? I need to be somewhere with Hermione,' he asked and with that Hermione stormed out of the Hall, glaring at Sirius who was trying to make himself invisible, Dumbledore following.

The Hall broke out in excited chatter at what had just happened.

Sirius made his way back to his place and sat down next to a laughing James and Remus.

'So that 10 galleons for me Prongs,' Remus said and James nodded and handed them over.

'What's with her?' Sirius pouted.

'She has a boyfriend Padfoot,' James said.

'Well where is he?' Sirius asked.

The boys shrugged.

...

Harry moaned and slowly opened his eyes. Reaching for his glasses, he put them on and sat up painfully. He hissed in pain and remembered what had happened.

'Shit!' he thought.

Just then a Healer walked in and up to Harry.

'Hello Mr Potter, I'm Healer Smith and I just need to examine you,' the healer said. After a few mins, he nodded.

'All in good shape,' Healer Smith said.

'What happened?' Harry asked, 'I remember fainting after V- You-Know-Who disapparated.'

'Well the aurors brought you in and you were treated for after effects of the Cruciatus,' Healer Smith said.

'Do you have my clothes and wand?' Harry asked and he nodded.

'Just there,' Healer Smith said.

'Thanks,' Harry said after spotting the pile, 'when can I leave?'

'In a few minutes if you're up to it.'

Harry nodded.

'However you have a visitor,' Healer Smith said, 'I daresay she's been the most worried ever. Nearly killed me to find out where you were,' he chuckled.

Harry nodded confused. Who was here? No one knew him in this time.

'Let them in please,' he said, 'and do you know what time it is?'

'Oh about five in the morning,' Healer Smith said.

'Ok,' Harry said. He had been there all night.

'Oh and your phoenix is fine. One of the healers checked on it and it was in perfect shape. How you managed to get one is unbelievable.'

'Where is it?' Harry asked. So that was what was in the egg.

Harry didn't have to look far for the answer as a small phoenix landed on his shoulder and chirped.

'Hi there,' Harry said and rubbed the chin. It chirped happily and landed on his lap. It looked curiously up at Harry and chirped again.

'Well I'm Harry, and now you need a name,' Harry said and pondered over names. He came up with one.

'How about Flameburst? But Flame for short hand?' Harry asked and Flame nodded. He soared back and settled on the perch someone had set up for it.

After being changed he settled back into bed and waited for the visitor. His wand was at the ready.

There was a knock on the door and suddenly he was engulfed by a mass of brown hair. He could feel someone sobbing and he hugged them back.

The person drew back and Harry gasped. Hermione was perched on his bed, looking like a mess.

'H-Hermione?' Harry stuttered and Hermione giggled.

'Harry, you... I've been so worried... do you know what I went through when I found you went back in time and landed up here after duelling Voldemort?'

Hermione looked close to tears and Harry gave her a hug. She breathed in his scent of pine-nuts and oak.

'I'm fine now,' Harry chuckled, 'but how did you get here?'

'Dumbledore helped me. I had this potion and was transported here,' Hermione said.

'You did that for me?' Harry asked and Hermione nodded, though she blushed.

'I love you Harry, how would I cope without you?' Hermione asked.

Harry smiled and pecked her on the cheek, 'and I love you my sweetheart.'

A person cleared their throat and Hermione got off of Harry. She moved to the side and Harry gasped as a younger Dumbledore walked forward.

'Hello Mr Harry Potter, I believe we need a chat in my office.'

'Sure Sir,' Harry nodded, 'come on Flame.'

Flame swooped down and landed contently on Harry's shoulder. Both Dumbledore and Hermione gasped.

'You have a phoenix?' Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. 'The egg that was the portkey hatched into this little guy,' Harry scratched Flame, who chirped happily.

'Well let us be on our way,' Dumbledore said and with that they apparated into Dumbledore's office.

Harry and Hermione settled in the chair and Harry told Dumbledore everything.

At the end Dumbledore smiled and leaned forward, his head resting on his hands.

'Well this does make sense. Well then let us go down and join the others for breakfast. But first we need to sort you.'

The Sorting Hat was placed on Harry's head.

_Hello Harry Potter. I was expecting you._

You were?

_Of course, who else was Hermione so impatient to find._

Hermione was impatient?

_Of course, she even sorted herself._

Anyway can we sort me?

_Sure thing, I think... GRYFFINDOR!_

Harry nodded and the hat was returned.

'Well let us go down and join everyone else for breakfast. I will set up the dormitories for both of you. Do you have any trunk?'

Hermione nodded and pulled out the shrunken trunk. With a tap the trunk enlarged.

'Professor, do you have another trunk? I packed all of Harry's things in mine,' Hermione asked and Dumbledore nodded.

With a flick another trunk appeared and soon they were all sorted and sent to the appropriate dorms.

'Well what classes will you be taking?'

'Well I want to be an auror so DADA, Herbology, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and Ancient Runes,' Harry said and Dumbledore nodded.

'I'll take the same,' Hermione said and Dumbledore nodded.

'A wise choice. Now off to breakfast and I will forward Minerva the information.'

'Thanks Professor,' they both called and they both headed to the Great Hall.

...

'I can't believe it,' Harry said and Hermione giggled.

'That's the tenth time already Harry. I will hex you if you don't stop,' Hermione said.

'So did you meet my parents?'

'No only Sirius... he kept hitting on me and I lost my temper,' Hermione blushed as Harry looked at her incredibly.

'Hermione Granger losing her temper? What is the world coming to?' Harry teased and Hermione smacked him on the arm.

'Hey you, shush,' Hermione said laughingly. Harry chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulling her towards him. She leaned against him.

'So did you recognise anyone else?'

'No,' Hermione said, 'I was worried about you most of the evening.'

'What a sweetie,' Harry said and pecked her on the cheek.

They reached the Great Hall and Harry stopped for a moment. Hermione smiled.

'Come on Harry, they don't know you. You can make friends with them,' Hermione suggested. Harry nodded.

They walked in and everyone stared at Harry. They carried on walking and sat at the end of the bench.

Hermione picked up some toast and started to spread some jam onto it. She turned to glance at Harry and sighed. Harry was looking around nervously and when Hermione put a hand on his shoulder he jumped.

'Harry eat something before I shove it down your gob,' Hermione threated with a small smile and Harry nodded before helping himself to some eggs.

They ate in silence for a while both enjoying each other's company before they heard a cough behind them.

Harry turned around to see a blonde-haired, grey-eyed fifth-year student with Slytherin coloured robes on.

'Yes?' Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

A hand was thrust under his nose and he looked up, silently amused at how similar the situations were.

'I'm Lucius Malfoy. I want to extend a hand of friendship so that you can gain an insight into who you should and should not hang around with. What say you?' Lucius said.

Harry snorted amusedly.

'I'm fine thanks, you may keep your hand of friendship for someone else who really cares,' Harry said and turned back to Hermione.

'Shall we head to the library?' he asked and Hermione nodded, gracefully accepting his hand.

'One moment. No one, and I mean no one, rejects my friendship. Here it is considered a great honour,' Lucius all but shouted at Harry.

Harry turned around slowly and walked back over to Lucius.

'Listen Malfoy, I know exactly the type of people you are. Pureblood bigots that I would rather never associate myself with. You all just care about power so shove your fake friendship offer up your arse,' Harry finished angrily.

'You know this is exactly why you should never hang around with Mudbloods. They tend to cloud your vision of judgement,' Lucius sneered, looking over at Hermione is disgust.

Harry snapped and launched himself at the Malfoy heir. People rushed around them and started to chant 'fight, fight' as they rolled around on the floor punching each other.

'Harry stop!' Hermione shouted but Harry was too busy trying to punch every single body part he could reach of Malfoy's.

Meanwhile Sirius, James, Remus and Peter were entering the Hall for breakfast when the crowd of people caught their eyes.

'Wonder what's happening there?' James asked.

Remus stopped another fifth-year and re-joined the group.

'Apparently Lucius Malfoy is getting his butt handed to him by the new kid,' Remus said.

'Hermione?' Sirius asked in disbelief.

'No not her, her boyfriend Harry,' Remus said.

'Oh so the boyfriend has made an entry,' Sirius mused.

'Well let's see,' James said and the four boys pushed their way to the front of the crowd, just in time to see McGonagall hurrying to the two fighting boys.

'Impedimenta,' she cried and both boys were blasted away.

'I cannot believe the two of you. Explain yourselves now,' she said angrily.

'Malfoy called Hermione a Mudblood,' Harry said angrily as he wiped a bit of blood away from the corner of his mouth.

'Mr Malfoy?' McGonagall asked shocked.

'Well she is with that dirty blood and the smell. Why even her ugly bushy hair and buck teeth,' Lucius sneered angrily.

Harry made to launch forward making an angry growling sound but Sirius and James grabbed the back of his robes.

'50 points from Slytherin and detention for two weeks Mr Malfoy,' McGonagall said angrily and marched the dishevelled boy away.

Hermione launched herself at Harry sobbing slightly. Harry led her over to the bench and sat her down. He kneeled in front of her and wiped her tears away.

'I'm sorry but he… he reminded me of what Ron said to me,' Hermione said softly.

'It's ok Hermione, he's not here and he won't harm you.'

The four marauders looked confused at each other.

'I know,' Hermione sniffed.

'And when I do meet him I'll make him regret what he did, you'll see,' Harry said and when Hermione nodded he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'Everything will be alright,' Harry thought.


	5. Boggarts and a Challenge

**Hi guys,**

**I have finally updated and changed the ending of this chapter. After all the reviews about how Lily, Alice and Hermione were bullies to James, I decided to do something about it.**

**Anyway read and review to tell me if this one is better or worse that the original.**

**Chapter Five: Boggarts and a Challenge**

'Ahem,' Remus cleared his throat and the two teens jumped and registered the four boys sat around each other.

'Hi,' Sirius said and Hermione and Harry smiled.

'So we know who Hermione is, so who are you?' James asked.

Harry felt his breath get caught and he studied his father's appearance. It was like looking in a mirror. James was slightly taller than him and had hazel eyes instead of emerald. However both Harry and James had the same build and the same messy black hair.

He then realised as he looked around that Peter was there. His heart clenched at the sight of the traitor who was responsible for his father's and mother's death. His hand nearly flew at him to strangle him to death.

Harry looked away as he felt tears prickling his eyes. He couldn't breathe and had to get out.

'Hermione I need to go... library,' Harry mumbled and he exited the hall as fast as he could.

Hermione watched him go with sad eyes and looking back to the others realised that they were staring at her. She smiled.

'Sorry about that. He's my boyfriend, Harry Potter. He just got here this morning and was sorted into Gryffindor,' Hermione explained and the boys nodded.

'Well we didn't introduce ourselves last night,' Sirius replied and pointed in turn at the three boys, 'This is James Potter,' Sirius pointed at James, 'Remus Lupin,' he pointed at Remus, 'and Peter Pettigrew,' he pointed at Peter.

James frowned and looked up at Hermione.

'Err did I do anything wrong?' he asked.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at James.

'No it's just that you remind him of his father,' she said simply. She continued nibbling her toast.

'So he hates his father? Is that why he had to get away?' Sirius asked scratching his head confused.

Hermione shook her head again and giggled silently at Sirius' misunderstanding.

'No it's just that his father died,' she whispered and the four boys looked shocked.

'How?' Remus asked.

'I don't know if I should tell you,' Hermione said uncomfortably.

'We'll promise not to tell you told us,' Sirius said and James nodded.

'Wizard's promise,' he added.

Hermione glanced around and sighed. Should she tell them? Harry wouldn't be mad would he? She looked at the four boys who were eagerly waiting for an answer.

'Ok but I'll just tell you briefly. Harry should be the one to tell you fully,' she said.

'I understand,' Lupin said.

Sirius and James both nodded and Peter looked doubtful but nodded as well.

'Well basically when Harry was one year old, an evil wizard came and murdered both his mother and father. He tried to kill Harry but the curse rebounded as killed the evil wizard instead due to his mother's sacrifice,' Hermione said sadly.

The four boys were horrified at this revelation.

'Guys you can calm down... just don't remind Harry. He has nightmares about it still,' Hermione said and the four boys nodded.

'Sure thing...' Sirius said. And he thought he had it hard at his home. At least his parents were still alive, just hated him.

James ran a hand through his hair and nodded. What must the poor boy be thinking when he saw him?

'Uh Hermione I have another question,' Remus asked and Hermione looked up.

'Yes Remus?' she asked.

'Well we couldn't help but overhear you two talking and then you mentioned someone named Ron. Harry said he wanted to kill him. Why?'

Hermione froze and tears formed in her eyes. Even hearing Ron's name made her feel hurt.

The four boys noticed Hermione becoming visibly upset and panicked.

'Hermione don't cry,' Sirius said desperately.

'Yeah you don't have to answer if you don't,' Peter said.

'Remus was just being insensitive,' James said and smacked Remus on his head.

'Oww,' Remus muttered and rubbed his hurt head.

'Yeah Remus was an idiot,' Sirius said and hit Remus the second time. Remus glared at the two boys and sighed.

Hermione stared at the boys and giggled slightly. The boys looked at Hermione and relaxed when she started to laugh.

'It's fine, I need to do this,' Hermione said and took a deep breath to calm herself. Maybe this is what she needed.

'Well Ron was mine and Harry's first ever friend when we started our other school. He was so nice. But then there was a ... um... competition at our school and Harry's name was chosen even though there was an age restriction and Harry didn't enter himself. He finished and won the competition but another pupil died,' she said.

The four boys nodded, even though they were shocked that a student was killed.

'Ron was jealous at the beginning. But he soon got over it. Then we were friends again. However Harry seemed to think it was his fault and I caught him... I caught him... he was cutting himself,' Hermione said in a whisper and tears fell from her eyes. She wiped them away. She needed to finish this.

James placed a reassuring hand on her arm and she smiled thankfully at him.

'Ron then turned on us and spilled out a lot of bitter thoughts. He called me a m-m-mudblood,' Hermione said and shook slightly.

The boys looked angrily at this revelation and James and Sirius hissed.

'Then he was about to kill me but Harry saved me. Ron then turned on Harry and they duelled. However Ron beat up Harry pretty badly and Harry looked like he was going to bleed to death. Then Ron cast… Ron cast the Cruciatus Curse on Harry when he was injured. He nearly killed him!' Hermione said and this time tears were flowing freely as she remembered Harry's screams.

The four boys looked like they wanted to murder Ron.

'Then Ron was about to do the same to me but Harry pushed me away at the last moment and took my share of the Cruciatus Curse.'

Hermione finished and she started to sob. Her body racked with sobs and she put her hands over her face.

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her and she glanced up to see Harry there with a smile on his face. She clutched his shirt and sobbed into it. Harry smiled sadly and rubbed her back.

Harry had heard everything and when the Marauders looked at him he nodded and smiled at them. They smiled back.

After a few minutes Hermione calmed down and wiped her face.

'I'm sorry Harry,' she said, 'it was my entire fault.'

'No it wasn't. I chose to save you and good job I did to. Ron was a prat and when the time comes I will personally murder him with my own two hands,' Harry said and Hermione nodded.

McGonagall handed the timetables out and Harry and Hermione examined them. James glanced at their timetables and soon the six of them found out that they were in the same classes, except the four Marauders had Divination instead of Ancient Runes.

Their first class was DADA and so the six of them hurried over to the classroom. They stepped in and took seats next to each other.

'So Harry do you play Quidditch?' James asked.

'Yeah I used to be the Seeker,' Harry replied as he took out his books and wand.

'Cool, we need a new seeker; do you want to try out?' James asked.

'Sure when are the trials?' Harry asked interestedly.

'Friday night,' James replied and Harry nodded.

'Sure I'll be there,' he said and James beamed.

'Honestly is that all you can think about? We have a bigger mission here,' Hermione said and Harry grinned.

'But what's the fun without a game of Quidditch?' Harry asked.

'Boys,' Hermione sighed as Harry, James and Sirius launched into another discussion.

Looking around she recognised a few people from the future. She also spotted Lucius and his cronies talking as well. She glared at them and started to read the textbook.

'Hi can I sit here?' a voice asked and Hermione looked up... into Harry's emerald eyes. She blinked and then saw a girl as old as she was with red fiery hair and emerald eyes exactly like Harry's. This must be Lily.

'Sure,' she said and Lily smiled and sat next to her along with another girl that resembled Neville.

'Hi my name's Lily Evans and this is my friend Alice,' Lily said and Hermione smiled.

'Hi I'm Hermione Granger and this,' she stopped to poke Harry in the ribs, 'is my boyfriend Harry Potter.'

Harry stopped for a second as he saw his mother. She had the exact same coloured eyes as he.

'Hi there,' he said.

'Nice to meet you two,' Lily said cheerfully with a bright smile on her face.

Just then James turned around and saw Lily. His face lit up. Behind his back Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes.

'He's gonna get it again,' Sirius said exasperatedly.

'Evans, how are you on this bright September morning?' James asked Lily. She turned to glare at him.

'Potter stop talking to me!' she hissed.

James pouted.

'But Evans I just want you to go out with me. What's so hard about that?' James asked.

Lily snorted.

'I'd rather go out with flobberworms that with you James Potter,' she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

James looked aghast.

'But... But how can you resist my charming looks?' James spluttered.

'Maybe cos I am not into you,' Lily said furiously, 'you're just an arrogant toerag who likes to pick on Severus!'

'Well maybe Snivelly deserves it,' James hissed back.

'No one deserves anything. What did he do to deserve it?' Lily said with an angry frown.

Lily turned away and her hair cascaded down her back like a fire.

'Guys break it up,' Harry said as Remus got up to control the situation. He sat back down surprised.

James and Lily looked at Harry.

'Look let's all shake hands. Everyone has their own personal opinions that we shouldn't try to influence,' Harry said. Hermione smiled at his maturity.

'Hey Harry you should be on our side,' James said pouting.

'I'm neutral and Hermione's with me on that,' Harry said and Hermione nodded.

'Yes and James if I see you near Lily again I will hex you to Timbuktu and back. She doesn't need your persisting flirting alright?' Hermione scolded James, who hung his head in defeat.

'Yes mum,' James said and Hermione whacked him on his arm. He yelped in surprise.

'Don't take that tone with me Mister!' Hermione warned.

Sirius and Remus laughed at James. Lily also laughed and stuck a tongue out at James.

'Alright love calm down,' Harry soothed and Hermione nodded. She sat down and Harry pecked her on the cheek.

The boys pulled faces whilst Lily and Alice looked in adoration at the two lovebirds.

'Aw that is so sweet!' Alice said.

'It's sickening,' Sirius said.

'Well maybe you should get a girlfriend then we'll see,' Alice shot back.

'Are you asking me out Alice?' Sirius smirked.

'I give up!' Alice said throwing her hands in the air at annoyance of Sirius' flirting, and turned to chat with Lily.

Finally the teacher came in and Harry and Hermione were startled at the resemblance.

'Good morning. My name is Professor Elaine Moody and I'll be your professor for DADA. I'll start with roll call.'

After roll call Professor Moody flicked her wand and a chest appeared. She walked around it and sat on it.

'Today we will be studying Boggarts. Can anyone tell me what they are?'

Hermione's hand shot up, knocking Harry's glasses askew. Everyone was startled at the speed but Harry chuckled and adjusted his glasses.

'Miss Granger,' Moody said.

'A boggart is a shape-shifter, who takes on the appearance of your worst fear,' Hermione answered.

'Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor,' the Professor smiled.

'Now everyone will form a line and we will be each taking a turn to repel the boggart. The charm is Riddiculus,' the professor said.

Everyone spent the next few minutes practising and finally everyone lined up.

'Ready?' Professor Moody tapped the chest and it opened.

A few people later it was Sirius. So far there had been a snake, spider, scorpion and banshee.

The boggart turned into the dead version of James. An evil version of Sirius stepped up and his sleeve was rolled up to show the dark mark.

'No,' Sirius whispered.

'I killed him,' the evil Sirius cackled and Sirius shook his head and his face became more determined.

'Riddiculus,' Sirius shouted and next minute both Sirius and James were hugging and there was no dark mark.

Sirius sighed in relief and stumbled back to where James was standing. James' boggart had been his mum and dad dead. They both hugged.

Hermione was next and she was gulping slightly. She hadn't had a go since the end of year exams in third year.

The room dimmed and Hermione heard, along with everyone, Harry's screams and the body of Harry boggart was lying there with blood pooling out of the body. Hermione stood frozen at the scene and Ron came forward and cast the killing curse at Harry. Hermione screamed and tripped over her robes backwards. Her wand flew out of her hand and she fell to the floor sobbing.

Harry rushed forward and the boggart changed. Harry tightened his hold on his wand as he saw Voldemort walk forward. Then he saw Hermione and she was walking towards Voldemort who then raised his wand at her.

'Riddiculus,' Harry said and the boggart vanished with a crack.

Harry walked over to Hermione and held her in his arms as she sobbed and clutched his jumper as if he was going to die any minute.

'Potter get her to the Hospital Wing,' barked Moody and Harry nodded. He pocketed his and Hermione's wand and with Hermione in his arms still sobbing he walked out of the classroom to the Hospital Wing.

'Class dismissed,' Professor Moody said and the rest of the class left.

'Hey shall we go and give Harry his and Hermione's bag?' James asked holding up two satchels.

'Na leave them alone for a bit,' Remus said.

'Alright, we'll take them to the Common Room,' James said shrugging his shoulders.

'I hope Hermione's ok,' Sirius said worried.

'She'll be fine she's just in shock,' Remus assured.

…

In the hospital wing Madame Pomfrey had just administered Hermione a mild calming drought.

'Will she be ok?' Harry asked the healer.

'She'll be ok,' Pomfrey said smiling as she saw Harry tuck his girlfriend into the bed and sit down in a chair next to her as Hermione had clutched his hand tightly and looked like she wasn't letting go any time soon.

'Is it alright if I stay here?' Harry asked.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and bustled back to her office.

Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed in relief. He had no idea that Hermione was that affected by the incident.

'Harry?'

Harry turned to see the four marauders standing behind him.

'Hi guys,' Harry said and gestured for them to sit down. They did, looking at Hermione.

'How is she?' Sirius asked.

'Pomfrey gave her a calming draught. But…' Harry said.

'But?' Remus asked.

'I didn't know she was that affected by the incident. She always seemed strong on the outside. Maybe I'm not a good boyfriend as I thought I was, otherwise I would have known by now,' Harry said sadly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see James smiling at him.

'I know it's hard but you're doing a great job. Hermione really loves you a lot,' James said.

'How-How do you know?' Harry asked.

The three boys turned to Sirius.

'Well the night she was here at Hogwarts I tried to flirt with her but she stood her ground. Do you know what she said? That she has a wonderful boyfriend already that loves her loads. She would have even slapped me if it weren't in the hall during dinner,' Sirius said.

Harry chuckled.

'That's my girl,' Harry said fondly.

'Harry!'

Everyone turned to see Lily and Alice race over to Harry and Hermione. They hadn't noticed the boys yet.

'How is she?' Lily asked looking down at Hermione.

'Just been given a calming draught,' Harry said and Lily nodded.

'I'm glad she's ok,' Alice said.

Lily then registered the boys sitting around the bed.

'What are you guys doing here?' Lily asked suspiciously.

'Why would you want to know?' James asked.

'Knowing you guys you would probably normally be planning a prank. What happened today?' Alice said.

'Well sorry if we're concerned about our friends,' Sirius said.

Alice stuck out a tongue and Sirius retaliated the same way.

'Guys can you take this somewhere else, or else Hermione's gonna get disturbed.' Harry said.

'It's fine we were just here to see Hermione and you,' Alice said as the two girls got up to leave.

'Oh yeah we brought you some food as well,' Lily said and passed over a stack of toast.

'Is that all?' Peter scoffed.

'Yeah we'll get Harry a three-course meal,' James said.

'Is that a challenge?' Lily said her eyes narrowing.

'No a promise,' James said.

'You're on Potter,' Lily said.

'At least we know where the kitchens are,' Sirius said.

Lily and Alice stopped and shock showed on their face before it was replaced with determination.

'We don't need the kitchens,' Alice said.

With that both girls raced off to get food for Harry.

'Well we must be off too. Don't beat yourself up Harry.' With that the four boys set off, James and Sirius clapping Harry on the back, whispering to themselves.

Harry gave an amused smile and sank back into his chair. This year may just be interesting.


	6. The Challenge

Hi guys!

Sorry I haven't been updating for so long. I have just started Uni and was so busy with assignments I never had the chance. Anyway here's the challenge between The Marauders and Lily and Alice. Who is gonna win?

Sorry it is such a short chapter but enjoy! Read and Review as always!

Chapter 6 – The Challenge

'What are they doing?'

'Haven't they got enough already?'

'That is so unhygienic!'

Around the Hall, people were whispering to their friends as they glanced over at the Gryffindor table. The teachers hadn't noticed the small commotion yet but it wouldn't last.

'Quick grab the gravy!'

'How the hell am I supposed to put gravy in here without it spilling?'

Lily shot her friend a glance of annoyance and continued to pile chicken, bread, garlic bread and vegetables into her bag without anyone noticing but it was failing. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she and Alice, who was busying herself with stuffing cups of trifle and jelly and ice cream in her bag.

'We're done,' Alice whispered and Lily nodded.

Both got up from the table and clutching two bottles of pumpkin juice in their hands, made their way as quickly as they could without jostling their bags, out of the Hall.

…

'To me!'

'No a bit to the right Padfoot.'

'Prongs make your mind up, this weighs a tonne!'

Remus and Peter watched in amusement as James and Sirius came walking down the corridor towards the Hospital Wing.

Said boys were holding a large parcel of food from the kitchens. The elves had been ecstatic when James and Sirius asked for a whole feast and they were suffering because of it.

'Why did you ask for 10 large chickens?'

'I did not Padfoot, the elves just get hyper!'

'Whatever you say Prongs, but I know deep down under your robes in a huge stomach tied back with a few belts to keep in shape for Evans,' Sirius said laughing.

'Shut up!'

James reached over to punch Sirius in the arm but failed as the parcel between them nearly dropped to the floor.

Peter rushed forward to help them steady the parcel.

'Um guys…' Remus said, sweat dropping as he pointed to a puddle dripping from the parcel.

The four boys shot each other a worried glance.

'Quick, before the gravy weakens the parcel's wrappings!' Peter squeaked and all four boys rushed to the Hospital.

…

Hermione snuggled further into the warm blankets. She stopped and frowned. Blankets?!

Opening her eyes she blinked as the white walls of the Hospital Wing glared at her. She let out a groan and Madam Pomfrey bustled out of her office with potions in hand.

'Good to see you awake deary,' she smiled, 'drink these potions.'

Hermione grimaced at the taste and handed the empty vials back to the nurse, who immediately ran her wand down her.

'W-What happened?' Hermione asked confused.

'You were hysterical after your DADA lesson and brought here where I gave you a Calming drought. He's been here all the while,' Pomfrey jerked her head to next to her bed and saw Harry sitting on a chair with his head lolled to the side and his hand clutched in Hermione's.

Hermione blushed and nodded. She slipped her hand out of her boyfriend's and stood up, stretching.

'Hermione?'

Hermione turned to see Harry rubbing his eyes and smiling gently at her.

'Hi Harry,' she said and then turned away. Harry frowned and turned her to look at him.

'What's wrong?'

'You must think I'm really weak. I can't even face a Boggart… how am I supposed to help you defeat Him? I won't even blame you if you want to leave and break up with me,' Hermione said and a tear slipped down her face, which she brushed away.

'Hermione,' Harry began, 'you are most definitely not the smartest witch I know. If you were smart you would know how stupid you sound. Why would I think you were weak? You were the only one to provide support during the TriWizard tournament and you most certainly matter to me! Only a blind person would walk away from you. And even I had problems when I faced a Boggart for the first time, I fainted. But you didn't… that makes you so much stronger than me. We're going to get though this together! You and me… only you matter to me right now and if I ever leave you then I give you permission to hunt me down and hex me as much as you want to.'

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as Harry finished his speech and with a sob, she launched herself at him. He hugged her and they separated.

'Now let's go and find the Marauders, Lily and Alice,' Harry said.

They strolled down and out of the Hospital Wing into the corridor.

'I wonder where they are?' Harry said spinning to look around the corridor.

'LOOK OUT!'

Harry turned around and the next minute there was a crash as a tangle of limbs crashed to the floor.

'Guys!' Hermione said worried and all five boys looked up to see the parcel that James and Sirius were carrying come falling towards them.

'Crap!' Sirius and James said.

CRASH!

Hermione took one look at the five people on the floor and burst out laughing, clutching her sides.

Harry wiped his glasses clean on mashed potato and gravy as did James. He glared at the four Marauders, who were grinning.

'What the hell?!'

Harry was about to shout at the four boys and give them a piece of his mind when he heard Hermione laughing and smiled gently. He loved her laugh and this was the first time he heard her laugh since they arrived.

Getting to their feet, Harry and the others glanced down to see them completely soggy.

'Come on, let's hit the showers,' Harry said and Hermione, still laughing, followed.

…

Quickly they scampered down the corridors.

'We are gonna win this,' Lily and Alice said to each other.

They burst into the Hospital Wing to find it empty.

'Can we help you ladies?'

The two girls spun around to see the four Marauders, still covered in food and dripping in gravy, looking at them.

Lily and Alice froze before bursting out with laughter. The clutched each other and laughed as the four boys made disgruntled noises.

'P-P-Potter!' Lily said laughing.

'M-Marauders!' Alice gasped out of breath from laughing, 'What happened?'

'We were coming but we crashed into Harry,' Remus said.

'And now he's gone to hit the showers with Hermione,' Peter informed them.

'Come on let's hit the showers too,' Sirius said.

With that the four boys trudged away.

'Hey wait a moment,' Lily called.

The four boys turned.

'Yes?' James asked, 'Is this your acceptance to Hogsmeade this weekend?'

Lily snorted and shook her head.

'We WON! Suck on that losers,' Alice shouted gleefully and doing a little jig.

'Zip it!' Sirius yelled.

'Make me!' Alice yelled back.

Sirius made to go forward but Remus and James tugged him along with them, as the four gravy covered boys made their way to a nice warm shower.

Lily and Alice collapsed on the beds in the Hospital Wing giggling.

'Did you see their faces?!' Alice said happily, taking a sip on pumpkin juice.

'Yes it felt so nice to get one up on Potter.'

'Let's go see Hermione and Harry,' Lily said and with that the two girls, still occasionally giggling, walked off to the Gryffindor Tower.


	7. The Rampage of Hogsmeade (Part 1)

**Hi everyone. **

**I AM SO SORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY! Please don't kill me.**

**I am finally back to supply all my fans with the next chapter of this fanfic.**

**Hope you enjoy, and read and review **

Chapter Seven – The Rampage of Hogsmeade (Part 1)

The following Saturday saw Harry, Hermione, and the Marauders making their way down to Hogsmeade. The four boys were explaining all about Hogsmeade to the young couple and Harry and Hermione were finding it very hard to pretend that their knowledge of Hogsmeade was little to non-existent.

"I read that the Shrieking Shack was haunted," Hermione said.

The four boys glanced at each other and James gave a nervous laugh.

"Y-yeah, but that's all rumours. Now Zonko's, that's the place to go," James said enthusiastically.

"Only if you like pranking," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but everyone likes a prank now and again," Sirius argued.

"Especially when it involves Snivellous," James smirked.

"Don't let Lily hear you," Remus warned.

The carriage came to a halt and the six scrambled out. Harry and Hermione pretended to look around in awe, whilst the Marauders stood there with smug faces, but the future coupe couldn't help but feel a tinge of nostalgia of all the good times they had had with Ron.

Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione as she leaned into Harry's chest.

"I missed this," Hermione murmured, soothed by the rhythmic feel of Harry's chest rising up and down with his breaths.

"Me too," Harry agreed, and buried his face into Hermione's hair which fell as waves down her back, inhaling the vanilla and fresh parchment scent of his girlfriend.

"Oi, love-birds! Get a move on or all the shops will be closed by the time we actually set our foot in the village," Sirius shouted.

"Shall I hex him now or later?" Harry mock-growled and narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

Hermione laughed, "Let's go before they burst with excitement."

They visited practically every shop, courtesy of James and Sirius, and Harry got his fill of Honeydukes, whilst Hermione picked up a few books and stationary items. Now the six of them were on their way for lunch at the Three Broomsticks.

A trinket caught Harry's interest from a shop and he stopped.

"Hey guys, I need to do something first so I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks in a few," Harry said and with a quick kiss on Hermione's lips, he rushed off.

The bell sounded as Harry entered the shop, and he headed to the trinket. He picked it up and examined it carefully. It was the crystal figure of a horse with its head reared back, whilst galloping through waves of water. The light shone on it to give the figurine a life-like effect, and Harry smiled. "Perfect for Hermione," he thought.

He made his way the counter and paid for it. He patted his pocket where he had placed the box, after placing several strong unbreakable charms on both the box and the figurine itself. Whistling he made his way out of the shop, but stopped at the sudden lack of noise.

Pulling out his wand, he looked around cautiously, the hair on the back of his neck standing on edge. A whistling sound sounded from his right and his dove to the side a second before a large fireball whizzed past and smashed into the side of a shack, bursting it into flames.

"Aguamenti maximus," he shouted and the fire was put out.

Scrambling to his feet, heart thudding in his chest, he raced to the Three Broomsticks to find it empty after an obvious fight had taken place. Tables and chairs were upturned, Rosmerta the bar maid was unconscious behind the counter and there were scorch marks on the walls and the main counter.

Making sure that Rosmerta was fine, he headed out and up the deserted cobbled street, searching for any kind of life. Shops were locked up, blood was on the street, and the faint smell of burning lingered in the air.

"Hermione, where are you? Please be alright." Harry thought desperately.

"Hey boy!"

Harry looked around in confusion and spotted an elderly man beckoning him from the doorway of The Hog's Head. Harry darted over and the man pulled him inside with a surprisingly strong pull and locked the doors immediately.

"Who are you?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Honestly boy, if I were a Death Eater would I do this?" the man said and put his wand down on the counter. He then took five steps away and turned to face Harry, who lowered his wand.

"Sorry but I had to make sure," Harry apologised but the man waved it away.

"That's not important now boy, the important thing is that the Death Eaters have stormed Hogwarts."

"What!" Harry said alarmed.

The man nodded, "And what's more is that they have everyone captured and rounded up inside the Great Hall whilst they search the castle for a black haired, green-eyed boy, who looks suspiciously like you."

Harry sank into a chair overwhelmed.

"Now the most important thing is why are the Death Eaters and Voldemort interested in a young boy like you?" the man asked as he sat down in a chair opposite Harry having passed the boy a Butterbeer.

Harry took a swig of a the drink, thinking of where to begin.

"Ok, so long story short, my name is Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Potter, now Lily Evans. I am from the future, along with my girlfriend Hermione Granger, having been brought to the past by Voldemort, who wants to kill me because of a stupid prophecy in the future. Now he wants to kill me, mum and dad in the past so he can reign in the future." Harry finished his explanation and sat back in his chair to watch the man's expression.

"That makes sense," the man said and Harry stared at him.

"How can you just accept this?" Harry asked.

"Well when your brother is Albus Dumbledore, you tend to keep an open mind." The man chuckled.

"You're Professor Dumbledore's brother?!" Harry asked astonished that Dumbledore even had a brother.

"Aberforth Dumbledore at your service," Aberforth said with a mock bow.

"Glad to meet you sir," Harry said with a respected nod of his head.

"Now all jokes aside, what are you going to do?" Aberforth asked.

"I need to get into the castle somehow," Harry said.

**Hogwarts…**

Voldemort paced around the Great Hall, which was full of all the students and the staff. Dumbledore had been bound in his chair, and all the students were too frightened to move, with the exception of a few Slytherins.

"How to draw that brat out?" Voldemort muttered.

Hermione was scared. She, and the four boys, had just ordered their drinks to wait for Harry, when the pub had been stormed by Death Eaters, who had promptly stunned Rosmerta, and petrified all the Hogwarts students. Next thing they knew they were all stuck in the Great Hall with Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters storming the castle looking for Harry.

"Be careful Harry," Hermione prayed in her heart, however the next words Voldemort said made panic flow through her whole body for Harry.

"Macnair, send out the Dementors to scout for Potter in Hogsmeade."


End file.
